(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser module for generating laser light.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, lasers have been used in industry for cutting and boring metals and other materials, and for inspecting optical equipment. In medicine, they have been used in surgical operations. Recently, lasers are used in high speed optical data communication together with fiber optics.
A semiconductor laser module generates laser light at a light-emitting device and concentrates the light using a lens so as to output by way of an optical fiber.
In a conventional semiconductor laser module, however, the concentration lens has a restricted concentration rate so as to limit the generation of a high output.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor laser module capable of maximizing output energy of laser light by converting the laser light having a z-axis that is longer than a y-axis thereof into a sheet beam having the y-axis that is longer than the z-axis thereof by passing the collimator lens and converging the converted laser light by means of a cylindrical nonlinear self focus lens.
To achieve the above object, the semiconductor laser module of the present invention comprises a casing defining a chamber, light-emitting means fixed to the casing in the chamber, and a fiber optic connector installed so as to communicate the chamber of the casing to the outside. The light-emitting means is fixed to the casing by means of a heat sink and comprises a semiconductor chip mounted on the heat sink for generating laser light, a current supply means arranged near the semiconductor chip on the heat sink, and a collimator lens supported by the heat sink so as to oppose the semiconductor chip.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.